The present invention relates to infant hygiene products in general, and to devices for controlling the disposition of infant urine in particular.
Newborn babies and infants are not able to control urination. For this reason, from birth to several years of age, children are provided with diapers which serve to protect the child""s surroundings from becoming soiled. However, once a diaper has been soiled, it must be removed from the infant and replaced with a fresh one. Yet, any time at which the infant is without a diaper is a time at which the infant""s caregiver or surroundings are liable to be urinated upon. The flowable nature of urine is such that a very small quantity can cover significant surface area, and the pungent odor of the substance requires that urine on furniture, walls, and clothing be immediately and thoroughly cleaned up. The likelihood of this unrestricted urination is particularly increased at times when the child is without a diaper and is subject to sudden temperature changes, for example, when the insulating diaper is removed in cool air, or when the unclothed infant is placed in warm bath water.
Some experienced diaper changers have developed the ability to immediately substitute a fresh diaper the instant the soiled diaper is removed. With adequate manual dexterity and timing, this technique will protect both the diaper changer and surroundings from urine. Nevertheless, if successful, this approach results in a second diaper which is soiled before it has even reached the infant. Moreover, the protective backup diaper technique is more difficult to practice in situations where the unclothed infant is being transported, such as to the tub, or in the doctor""s office.
What is needed is a low-cost, convenient, and easy to use device which protects the surroundings of the un-diapered infant from contamination by urine.
The infant diaper changing shield of this invention has an open resilient band, preferably made of foam, which is in the shape of the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or a horseshoe. The band has a curved front segment with two rearwardly extending side segments which allow the band to be resiliently clasped about the midsection or abdomen of an infant. A urine receiving pad has an upper margin which is connected to the front segment of the band. The pad extends downwardly from the band and is provided with a quantity of absorbent material which faces the infant. The pad may be formed with an exterior fluid barrier of a plastic material which is impervious to the flow of urine through it, and to which a cotton or synthetic absorbent material is attached. The lower comers of the pad are turned up to define an upwardly opening pocket which better retains liquid. The shield is readily affixed to the infant prior to removal of the diaper, and throughout the period during which urination of the un-diapered infant is likely. The pad may be constructed with a stiff paper card therein to retain the pad in a position elevated from the infant to keep the soiled absorbent material out of contact with the infant.
In an alternative embodiment, the absorbent pad may be provided separately from the band, and may be attached to the band by strips of hook and loop fasteners. The pads may then be disposed of after use, while the resilient band may be used many times.
It is object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes the likelihood of a baby urinating on himself, the diaper changer, the changing station, home fixtures, walls, furniture etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aid to diaper changing which reduces time lost to cleaning up infant urine.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost short-term receptacle for infant urine during those times when the child is un-diapered.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aid to diaper changing which is readily employed by inexperienced persons to protect themselves from being urinated upon.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a device which temporarily remains in place upon a transported un-diapered baby and prevents the escape of urine onto the child""s surroundings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a urine protective shield for infant use which may be applied with one hand.